


up in flames we go

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “no way. i’m not robbin’ a damn bank.”“never said we should, hun.”“then what you tryna say? wanna get day jobs and have a white picket fence or somethin’?”(or, if tyler and josh were pumpkin and honey bunny from pulp fiction)





	

“no way. i’m not robbin’ a damn bank.”

“never said we should, hun.”

“then what you tryna say? wanna get day jobs and have a white picket fence or somethin’?”

josh brings a half smoked cigarette to his lips, watching tyler drop yet another sugar cube into his coffee, and takes a moment to answer.

“day jobs? as if,” he smiles as tyler brings a cube to his lips and starts chewing on it likes it’s gum. “just saying i’m done with liquor stores. too risky. there’s safer stuff, smarter stuff. you know what this chick and her boyfriend did? got two cars and crashed them in the middle of the road where they knew this bank’s armored van was heading. so, like, when the van gets there, the driver sees this man with a chick in his arms coming out the wreck asking for help, right? and, you know, shit’s fucked up, car’s in flames, girl’s bleeding, there’s no way he’s not getting out to help them. and when he does, she pulls out a gun on the fucker and they take everything. _nine_ million bucks.”

“you think that’s safer? smarter? you know what would happen if we did that?,” tyler points a finger at josh and moves it forward until it touches his nose. “we’re on the run for twenty, maybe thirty minutes, then five-o catches up to us, you get a bullet in the head and i serve twenty to life. i’m stickin’ with liquor stores, love,” he finishes. there’s a moment of silence in their conversation, the sound of customers chewing and drinks being poured filling their ears, and without looking away from his eyes, josh lifts his head up and licks the index finger that was pressed to his nose. it’s when he closes his mouth around it that tyler breaks, chuckles escaping him as josh speaks around his finger, words muffled and a bit of drool falling down his chin, “why do you get to live?”

“you’re too pretty to go to jail and i‘m too pretty to die,” tyler shrugs, chewing on the last of the sugar cube.

“how’s that different?”

they’re interrupted by a waiter coming up to their table. she pointedly ignores the spit-covered finger pressed to the redhead’s lips and the mess of milk and sugar on the table, lifting up a coffee pot as if to offer them some.

“would you like more?”

josh shakes his head, biting on the quick of the finger now back inside his mouth, “i’m good,” just as tyler opens his eyes wide and asks for more cream and sugar cubes.

as she leaves with the promise of returning with cream and sugar, tyler stretches his legs and lifts them up under the table, so his feet rest over josh’s thighs across him, smiling at him with crooked teeth and red rimmed eyes, and josh has never been so in love. the things he would do for that fucked up mind and pretty face.

“it may not be a liquor store, but i kinda wanna rob this place,” tyler mentions casually as he pushes another finger into josh’s mouth, sliding them deeper as he goes on talking, “‘cause, you know, everyone’s got their wallets full ‘cause they’re here to pig out, and, like, the cashier could give less of a fuck if you steal the owner’s money from the cash register. almost sure they don’t have any panic alarms, also.” he’s down to the knuckle and josh has hollowed his cheeks. it’s the best thing he’s seen all day. “restaurants are never ready for this kinda shit. we would make a good profit.”

josh tilts his head back to let the finger slide out, immediately leaning over the table to place kisses across his jaw, all sloppy and open mouthed. “god, i love it when you talk dirty,” he murmurs, gaining a quiet laugh from tyler as he parts and cups his face. their noses bump and mouths brush. “what a smart boy. _my_ smart boy.”

tyler does _not_ moan. he’s definitely not getting hard already.

“c’mon, you can fuck me after this,” he urges, already feeling up his waist to search for his 9mm. he still lets himself be guided forwards in a kiss just as messy as the other, only separating when their teeth collide.

“you ready?” he asks, and he can feel more than see tyler nod. with that, they both stand up, their hair-triggered, loose cannon robbery personas yelling to all.

“everybody be cool, this is a robbery!”

“any of you fuckin' pricks _moves,_ and i'll execute every motherfucking last one of you!” 


End file.
